villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Masked Gentleman
The Masked Gentleman is the centrical antagonist of the video game Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask and its remake Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Plus. He appears in the town Monte d'Or in a desert and terrorises the inhabitants with miracles, like making people levitate or turn them into stone. History Backstory In the age of seventeen, Randall Ascot and his friend Hershel Layton explored the ruins of Akbadain to find the treasure of the Azran Civilization, where he fell into a pit with the Mask of Chaos. He was believed to be dead, but actually he had lost his memory and lived in a village in the mountains. Eighteen years later, he got a letter from Jean Descole, through which he regained his memories. He was told lies about his former friend Henry Ledore and wanted to get revenge by becoming the Masked Gentleman and destroying the town Henry had build. The Miracle Mask While Randall acted as the Masked Gentleman, Descole used tricks and illusions to cause the events people believed to be miracles. Professor Layton discovered his true identity in the Reunion Inn. By raising the ruins of Akbadain beneath Monte d'Or he was able to prevent Randall from flooding the town with sand. After he told him that he was actually just manipulated by Descole, Randall regretted what he did and wanted to die, but was saved by Henry and Layton, to show him that they were still able to stay friends, in spite of Randall's deeds. Basic Information Appearance The Gentleman claims he got the power to do that from the Mask of Chaos he wears. He sometimes also wears a white cloak. Personality Randall Ascot was a thrill-seeking adventurous guy. After he became the Masked Gentleman, he rather seemed nihilistic and didn't care about much, apart from revenge. He still kept his playful behavior, but also showed psychpatic signs. Powers and Abilities Randall Ascot had many abilities, like sword fighting and puzzle solving. As the Masked Gentleman, he seemed almost omnipotent, due to the powers of his mask, which allegedly answeared it's wearer's every wish: He turned people into horses, made some come out of painting, burned and revived people, turned them to stone, made them levitate and disappear. He could even turn his cloak into wings to be able to fly. However, as it turned out in the end, all of that deeds were just illusions. Quotes Trivia *He has many similarities to the Winter Soldier from the Captain America movies: Both are masked terrorists who were previously the hero's best friend, but were believed dead after falling into a river. They both survived, but lost their memory to be later brought back by superoir villains, who need them for their plans. Also, both were redeemed in the end. Category:Spoilers Category:Masked Villain Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Supervillains Category:Illusionists Category:Trap Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Bombers Category:The Heavy Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Smugglers Category:Terrorists Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master of Hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Vigilante Category:Anarchist Category:Honorable Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Fearmongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil Light Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Insecure Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Apprentice Category:Pawns Category:Karma Houdini Category:Betrayed villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains